Reunion
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Sequel to paper trails. A family reunion.
1. Happy

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Jarod walked into the beautiful Victorian two-story house. It was light yellow and white trim. His parents were inside and so were his sister and his clone, Jeremy. He was so glad that his parents were together and so were they as a family. He dreamed about that day for as long as he knew that his parents were alive and was elated when the day finally came. He loved his parents and finally knew his little sister. The house had four bedrooms and currently all of them were living under one roof. He knew that he would have to move out someday, but right now he wanted to know his family a little bit better and hopefully get back what the Centre stole from him.

He wandered into the kitchen where his mother was currently cooking dinner. His father, sister and Jeremy were watching T.V.

"Do you need any help, Mom?"

"No, son. I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Jarod replied.

"Yes, I'm sure." She smiled at him and went back to cooking.

Jarod spied the open bag of cookies on the table and snagged one. He ate it and reached for another one until his mother caught him.

"You're going to spoil your dinner."

"I'll be fine." He replied and ate the cookie that he had already taken out.

He got up and went back to the living room and watched the news that they were watching. He remembered when they had first showed the Centre's downfall on the news he was happy that it was over and hoped that his family knew that they could come out of hiding. He was the one that had started the downfall of the Centre. The news about the Centre's downfall had been all over the news. They would watch it and marvel that their days of hiding were finally over.

"Time for dinner." Margaret said bringing him out remembering what had happened.

They sat down and served themselves and started eating. They sat around talking about their days and what they were doing. Jarod had quit his pretends for a while spending time with his family and getting to know them. He would continue to help he had decided, but not right now. He wanted to make up for lost time.

Jeremy was in school doing great, as they all knew that he would. He was trying to be smart, but not to smart to fit in and not attract attention. Just in case there was another organization like the Centre. He didn't want to be on the run for the rest of his life. He liked staying in one place and was glad that the Centre was truly gone.

He was glad that none of their names were mentioned on the news and neither were some of the employees on the Centre. He wondered if it was because of Jarod. Miss Parker, Broots and Sydney weren't arrested, or even mentioned on the news. He wanted to ask Jarod, but was afraid to because he didn't want Jarod to be mad at him and he didn't want his parents mad at him either. He knew how angry they were when Jarod would bring up their names sometimes. He knew that Jarod has feelings for Miss Parker and thinks of Sydney as his father even if he had him locked up for most of his life.

Major Charles sat there at the table marveling that his dream had come true. His wife was back with him, his son was home and his youngest was here too. He only wished that his son Kyle were here. He smiled at the whole family and then dug into his meal.

Emily sat there wondering how they could clone her brother. She remembered when her father had explained who Jeremy was and what they had done. She was glad that her mother and father were back together. She wished that she could of gotten to know her younger brother.

Margaret watched her family sat around the table eating. She smiled at her husband and watched as Jarod ate his food and marveled that he was here. Her firstborn and the first to be kidnapped were here and safe. She still wondered what he did inside the Centre, but was afraid to ask and afraid to know what the Centre had done to him. She wished that Kyle was here, but knew in her heart that he was in her heart. Jarod had showed her a picture of him that he had carried around with him. She would see the joy in Jarod's eyes when he would experience something new. She knew that he loved ice cream, candy and pez, but never knew why. She should ask him, but wondered when the right time was and if she should. She looked at Jeremy and wondered why the Centre would clone Jarod. It was because the Centre was greedy. Her husband had told her a little bit of how the Centre operated.

Jarod sat there smiling at all the people around the table. How he loved having his family around him now. He watched as Jeremy told his parents about his school day and they in turn were talking to him. He was glad that his mother accepted Jeremy into the fold of their family. He knew that his father and Emily already spent some time with him when they were trying to find their mother. Everyone was getting along great and for that he was glad

He remembered when his father had contacted him through e-mail that they had found his mother and was there with them. They had told him where they were at and he had packed up his things and he had with him and drove towards his destination. It was a happy and tearful reunion. His mother had cried and hugged him and he too had tears in his eyes. They hugged for the longest time and then he had hugged his sister then his father and young clone.

He looked back towards his plate and then started eating. His mother was a great cook even after years with being on the run. He was glad that he finally had home cooked meals. He listened in on the banter that was going around the table.


	2. Flashback

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Jarod sat on the porch thinking about how his family and he were reunited.

--

He sat there at the table as he finished eating his dinner when the laptop emitted a beep that he had new mail.

Jarod,

We have found your Mom. Please come to this address. We have a new house now.

Dad

He quickly gathered his things and hurried to the car. He was so happy when he found out that they had found his Mom and couldn't wait to see her again. He drove for a long time and wanted to go more, but it was getting dark and he knew he had to sleep.

The following day he had got into his car and continued his journey. Hours later he pulled up to a beautiful Victorian style house. He locked the door and bounded up the walkway barely containing his excitement. He knocked on the door and was let in by his father.

His Mom came out of the kitchen and when she saw him she quickly made her way to him and enveloped him in a hug. There were tears in each of their eyes. His brother and sister came down the stairs and he hugged them too.

--

He couldn't believe that his family was together all except for Kyle. He wished that Kyle could have felt this way and was sad that he wasn't here for this reunion. His father came out onto the porch and sat next to him.

"What's the matter?"

"I am so happy that we are together, but I wish that Kyle was here to experience this happiness."

"Me too son, me too."

"It was because of me he's dead. Mr. Lyle had us at gunpoint and he aimed at me and Kyle stepped in front and took the bullet for me. He died in my arms."

"It's not your fault. It's the Centre's fault and Lyle's fault, but it is not I repeat it is not your fault." He hugged his son as the tears were starting to flow. "Let it out, son. It's not your fault, okay. I want you to remember that."

"I will." He said as he wiped the tears away.


End file.
